the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LizardMaster178/House of Anubis Season 4 Fanfiction - Episode 1: House of Return
Hey everyone! This is the first two episodes of my Season 4 fanfiction. Get ready! Something evil will happen! Two fellow new students appear - and one of the oldest students has left...what will happen? Enjoy! House of Return: *A cab drives to the front of the boarding school's college* Eddie: *Comes out* Thanks! Wow, a BRAND NEW year! I will be in college...! :D Hmm, I wonder where the others are... *Eddie goes to the college dorms* Eddie: I wonder who I'll be sharing a room with! *Opens door* ALFIE! Alfie: Hey Eddie! *Pats on back* How are you? Eddie: I'm fine! You? Alfie: Good. I spent my entire summer with Willow! Eddie: Awh, cute! I went to America with Patricia! Alfie: Cool! *Someone knocks on door* Alfie: Who's that? Eddie: I'll check! *Opens* Umm, who are you? *New student named Brandon arrives* '''Brandon:' Oh, sorry. I'm Brandon. I'm new around here. Um, where is the Anubis Dorm? Eddie: I'm Eddie. Oh, um, THIS is the Anubis Dorm... Brandon: Oh! I'm so dumb! *Laughs* Sorry! I'll be on my way! Bye! Eddie: Bye...? *Shuts door* Hmm, weird... Alfie: I know right! *Laughs* Eddie: I wonder where the others are? Alfie: Lets go check then! *Eddie and Alfie go outside to check if the others have came* Eddie: Oh! Alfie! Look! I see Willow! Alfie: WILLOW! Hey baby! *Hugs* Willow: ALFIE! *Hugs* Eddie: Awh, reunion! *Giggles* *A cab arrives* Eddie: Who's that? KT: *Comes out* Hey guys! Eddie: Oh! KT! Hey! *Hugs* *Peering around the corner, spying, is Patricia* Patricia: Hmph! Hugging I see! *Turns around to see Jerome* Oh, hey Slimeball... Jerome: Hello Patricia! What you hiding from? Patricia: Er, nothing... Jerome: Hiding from your boyfriend I see? Strange you're! Patricia: I'll give you twenty bucks if you go away and not tell anyone! Jerome: Umm...deal! Patricia: *Gives* Now get outta my sight, slimeball! *Jerome runs away* Eddie: Hey Jerome! Jerome: Hey Eds! *Pats on back* *Joy runs up to Jerome* Jerome: BABY! *Hugs and kisses* Hey Joy! Joy: Hey! I missed you! *Kisses* I missed your lips too! *Gives sweet look* Jerome: Awh! Yours too! *Hugs* KT: Umm...I'm going somewhere less disturbing... *Walks away* Joy: I guess we're missing three people: Fabian, Mara and Patricia! Alfie: Oh please don't let them disappear like Nina did like last year and Joy did before! Jerome: Maybe they're the new Chosen Ones and are being captured! *Everyone laughs* Eddie: *Sees* I see Fabian! Fabian: Hey guys! *Hugs all* How are you? Eddie: We're all fine! You? Fabian: Good, but I have bad news! Joy: What is it? *Leans against Jerome, hugging romantically* KT: Yeah, tell us! Fabian: Mara isn't coming back! She's moved to a different country! Joy: WHAT? Where?! Fabian: Mexico. KT: Awh! That's bad... Jerome: Bad? Mexico is epic! KT: Oh, I know! I just meant bad she's left! *Everyone laughs* Eddie: So, if Mara is gone...where's Patricia? *Patricia is still spying* Patricia: OH! SLIMEBALL BETTER NOT TELL! Jerome: Well I saw her around the corner! She gave me twenty bucks to get outta her sight... Joy: Sounds like her... *Patricia comes out* Patricia: OH THANKS SLIMEBALL! *Hits over the head with a bag* Joy: PATRICIA! Patricia: Oh go away! *Walks off* Eddie: Err...what the?! Fabian: Doesn't seem right... Alfie: Yeah... *Everyone walks into the dorm* Willow: Yay! We're back! So who's rooming with who? I'm rooming with Patricia and some girl named Nikki, which I was told! Patricia: Ugh! Why do I have to room with you and some other idiot? Get outta my way, hippie girl! *Walks away* Willow: Oh! *Looks down* Fabian: PATRICIA! Eddie: Hmm...just leave her! I'm rooming with Alfie! Fabian: I'm going with Jerome and some new guy named Brandon...! Alfie: Me and Eddie saw him earlier! Eddie: Yeah! Willow: Well, we better all start unpacking! *Willow, Joy and Jerome all walk off* Eddie: So! We're back! But no more Anubis House... KT: We had some times in there... Fabian: Yeah! Patricia: *Comes up* So what? Alfie: Why have you been grumpy lately? Patricia: Oh shush! Eddie: Sibuna! *Eddie, KT, Fabian, Patricia and Alfie all do the Sibuna sign* Well, that's it! Tomorrow, I'll will do Episode 2, which is called House of Fire! Until then... Sibuna! --LizardMaster178 (talk) 20:11, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts